How angry Tsuna can get
by eevee512
Summary: No one has seen an angered Tsuna ever... Well now you'll see... (I still suck at summaries :P) I might make a sequel to this because It didn't really show what he would do when he is really angry. Rated T to be on the safe side.. SEQUEL IS UP!


**Author's Note: I'm taking a brief break on my story "The Pact That Started it All". This is a Oneshot of something... I think it is a weird story though... So Leave a review? Or enjoy the story? ~Eve**

* * *

"Dame-Tsuna!" A voice called out. "Five.. more minutes..." He said groaning. A vein popped on the person's head. "Leon..." He muttered. A green chameleon appeared from the man's fedora and changed into a ten-ton hammer. He whacked it on the poor boy's head and he yelped in surprise. "Ahhh! Reborn!" He yelled rubbing his head which was still surprisingly still not smashed into bits and pieces. "Gather all your guardians and meet me in front of Namimori-chuu." Reborn said smirking. "B-b-but-!" Tsuna started to say.

"No buts! If you don't gather them within an hour, you will get a severe punishment." Reborn said sneering. Tsuna gave Reborna blank stare for a moment.

"Does Lambo have to participate?" Tsuna asked. "Don't care about the idiotic cow." Reborn said. "Hieee!" Tsuna screeched. Tsuna immediately got dressed and took a toast from the table and headed out. "Ara ara... What could Tsu-kun be doing?" Nana asked.

* * *

Tsuna rushed out like there was no tomorrow. Well because there might not be a tomorrow if he didn't gather up all his guardians. Luckily, Lambo didn't have to participate because he was the "stupid cow."

'Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, and Onii-san are easy to get.' He thought. 'But there is Chrome-chan, and Hibari-san...' He thought as sweat dropped down his head. No way he didn't want to mess with his cloud guardian who "wanted to bite him to death". Heck, Tsuna didn't even know where Chrome was. He gulped and thought of all the ways Reborn could have tortured him.

Tsuna decided to call the three who were easy to get to. After a long stream of praises, laughing, and extreme's, Tsuna had managed to get them to go to Namimori-chuu. 'Now to get Hibari-san and Chrome-chan..' He thought.

* * *

Chrome was wandering around town looking for Ken and Chikusa. They had somehow gotten separated. Chrome was walking until she saw what she thought was the most amazing thing ever. It looked like fried dough and it was sizzling hot. Suddenly she heard her name being called. "Chrome-chan!" A voice called. Chrome turned her head to see her beloved boss.

"Boss.." She murmured. "Chrome-chan.. I'm so glad I found you... Wait. Aren't you with Ken or Chikusa?" Tsuna asked. "I lost them.." Chrome murmured sadly. "I see. Whether you like it or not... I need you to be at Namimori-chuu ASAP!" Tsuna said. "Boss.." She murmured again.

Chrome was looking at the fried dough looking thing and almost started to drool. "Ah. You want that?" Tsuna asked. Chrome hesitated but then nodded quickly. "One please." He said handing the money to the vendor. In return, he got the delicious dough thing. "Chrome-chan has not eaten yet right?" Tsuna asked. Chrome nodded and blushing slightly. Tsuna handed the fried dough thing. Chrome's face lit up and she smiled a small smile. "Thank you boss." She simply said giving Tsuna a peck on his cheek. Tsuna's face became tomato red as Chrome said "I'll be going to Namimori-chuu now."

She said heading towards the school. Tsuna regained his posture and touched his cheek. This was the second time Chrome had kissed his cheek. He sighed and thought, 'Now to find Hibari-san...' Tsuna was totally not looking forward to being "bitten to death."

* * *

Unlike Chrome who was wandering around town, Hibari was always at Namimori-chuu. He hated crowding and he is always protecting the peace, but in reality, he's just itching for a fight and beating people up. Tsuna was not always comfortable with Hibari only because he would be "bitten to death". As Tsuna walked to Namimori-chuu, all his guardians were assembled except for the cloud guardian. Meanwhile from a window, Hibari is watching them. "I shall bite them to death..." He muttered under his breath. He jumps from the window holding his prized tonfas.

* * *

Reborn was watching from the rooftop. He smirked and used Leon as a parachute to go down. "Tsuna, good job for gathering your guardians." He said smirking. "But Lambo isn't here..." Tsuna said beads of sweat dropping from his head. "Who said the stupid cow was participating in this?" "You said gather all the guardians..." "Anyway, the reason we- I mean I gathered you here is because-. Reborn started. "He means that you guys are here for training. Kora!" A voice said.

"Colonello!" Tsuna yelped in surprise. He remembered all the times he had to go through the spartan trainings. Tsuna shook his head. "Training?" Yamamoto asked. "What kind?" Gokudera asked. "I shall bite you to death!" Hibari said holding his tonfas out. Chrome stared intently as she watched the other guardians asked billions of questions.

*I the storywriter jumps in!*

"The training is that you guys have to fight the arcobaleno!" I said. "Who... Are you?" Tsuna asked in confusion. "Ara? I am the storywriter Eve." I said proudly introducing myself. "Eve-san, what do you mean by fighting the arcobaleno?" Tsuna asked. "You have to fight all six arcobaleno-aru!" I exclaimed excitedly. "Aru?" Gokudera asked in confusion. "Shaddup! That's how I speak-aru!" I said a vein popping. (Note: I don't actually use "aru" in real life. And my real life name is not Eve.) "Okay..." He said sweating. Gokudera knows better to make the storywriter angry.

*Storywriter jumps back to computer.*

* * *

"Forget it." Reborn said a vein on the verge of popping. "What?" Tsuna asked.

"We can't find the other arcobaleno and this is getting boring anyway."

"You mean to tell me that I woke up early to gather up all the guardians within an hour to avoid your death punishment to find out it was all canceled?" Tsuna asked on the verge to anger.

"Yep. That's all!" Reborn said putting on his innocent face. "Bye! Kora!" Colonello said Falco flying him away. Reborn heard a vein pop and saw an angry Tsuna who had entered his Hyper Dying Will Mode . "Get back here and explain yourself! Colonello!" Tsuna said enraged. No one, and I mean no one had seen Tsuna so enraged. Colonello gulped and flew away as fast as possible. The other guardians looked terrified to see their boss so angry. Even the cold Hibari, who saw Sawada Tsunayoshi as a herbivore, now a carnivore was scared. No one moved an inch until he returned.

* * *

**Why Colonello? I dunno either. The storywriter is being crazy :... Well hope you enjoy the oneshot!**


End file.
